clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Maniaca von Injoface
Charles Maniaca von Injoface is the sadistic host of the popular television series, Absolute Thespian Islet. Like everyone in the von Injoface family, he loves seeing misery at the expense of others and somehow finds himself in a position of authority. He enjoys messing with the participant's minds and pairing incompatible individuals together. He is Mabel's younger brother. If a bomb shelter is needed, please head down the hall and turn left. Background Charles, like all of Mabel's family, stood out among all other puffles. He acted different, had some sort of hair, and displayed a slightly evil tendency. He loved tormenting others, their misery being his joy. When he was young, his mother and sister forced him to be in television commercials, since that would give them money and Emily wouldn't do it without him. He was very interested in the techniques of making them, and even wrote the script for some commercials themselves. As they grew up, they became more famous and popular. However, Emily realized that Mabel XVIII was getting all of the money and credit, sho she got mad and quit. Mabel XVIII didn't take this kindly, and shipped Emily to the Pet Shop, where she wouldn't see her mother or brother for years. Charles was then afraid of his mother and became more obediante. However, when he was old enough, he decided enough was enough and disowned Mabel XVIII, leaving her to fend for herself. After that incident, he quickly pursued the entertainment business further, making commercials of his own, writing screenplays for existing television shows, enrolling in universities specialized in the entertainment industry, and then creating his own television series from scratch getting the necessary money from his twin's owner, Pizza Penguin. It took a while to get published, since a lot of producers didn't like "crass and low-brow excuses for television". Being a relative of Mabel, Charles took it personally, claiming he was "gracing the television industry with a revolutionary new station unlike any they've ever seen". Seeing that HollySnow would get him nowhere, he turned to his cousin friend, Director Benny. The Master of the Universe agreed that his show would make good television, that arguing characters expresses "raw emotion" like no other art he knew, and quickly snatched some taxpayer funds from the USA as a government grant for Charles to make his program (despite the fact that he knew that Pizza Penguin already gave Charles enough money and their uncle would have if PP wasn't able to). Involvement Charles now produces, writes, and directs the ATI series, tormenting the contestants who battle for over ten million coins on his private island. He is currently working on another show called Von Injoface Lifestyles Exposed, which is another reality TV show, but about his family. Charles is close to his sisters Mabel and Emily, but not as much to Cabel because she is fat and pretty dim, although he appreciates that she thinks he's cool and watches his TV shows a lot. He is somewhat close to his mother, since she entered him into the world of television, but their relationship is pretty dysfunctional, mostly because she hates his twin sister and doesn't show unconditional love towards him. He divorced her after waiting, but they meet up from time to time. Trivia * Charles is a direct parody of the Total Drama Island host, Chris McLean. * Charles and Mabel have a very good relationship with one another. Both are egotistical, both scream in punctuation, both view themselves as gorgeous/superior to others, and each are sadistic. ** Mabel, however, despises Charles' tendency to use slang such as "dude" and improper grammar. *He is Emily von Injoface's twin sister. They are extremely close, and he has adapted her views on Fashism, although not as extreme as her. *He is also close to his sister Cabel, as she watches his TV shows a lot. This makes Charles the only child in his nuclear family to be close to as well as not dislike all three siblings (Mabel dislikes Cabel, vice versa, Emily dislikes Mabel, vice versa, Cabel dislikes Emily, vice versa debatable). *He is the only male child of Mabel XVIII. He is also the only one she doesn't love nor hate. *He is named after his great uncle Chuck von Injoface. *He is the most empathetic of his siblings (unless you count Foamy). See also * Absolute Thespian Islet * Charles' Key * Mabel * Emily von Injoface * Absolute Thespian Islet (story) * Sister Alkamesh * Brother Tortilla * Von Injoface Family Category:Parodies Category:Puffles Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Family of Mabel Category:Puffles Category:sadists